Nowadays, the liquid crystal display device is broadly used in a variety of electronic products as a display component. As the size and the weight of the electronic products is getting reduced, the rim of the electronic apparatus is getting narrower. The backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal display device, so the rim of the backlight module should be getting narrower.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional display device 10 includes a light guide plate 11, a light bar 12 and a back plate 13. Because the printed circuit board of the light bar 12 has a certain width and occupies a certain thickness in the incident side of the backlight module, the back plate has to extend beyond the edge of the backlight module to provide a space for the light source.